


67th Hunger Games

by Paul260702



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: So with the prequel book and film on its way i've caught a major case of Hunger Games fever so thought id do a largely smutless hunger games fanfic, its gonna be from the perspective from a district 10 tribute mostly cause district 10 really seems to be out right ignored during the entire book and film series so creative liberties.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, etc. - Relationship





	1. Reaping

A golden orange sunlight flushing through the window covering Colt like a thick honey on toast as he slept, Colt a boy with short unruly brown hair lay on a small bed, the mattress being flung onto a slightly crooked bed frame. Colt's father burst in needing his son awake before the peacekeepers arrived to begin the preparations for the annual reaping for the hunger games. Colt was the youngest of three siblings his other siblings having survived all the yearly reapings and with Colt being 18 this would be his last reaping. His father was somewhat confident that he wouldn't be chosen but he wasn't arrogant enough to ignore that pit feeling in his stomach.

Colt's father was on the older side with a full head of a hair and a short stubble both being made up of brown and grey hairs intermingled among each other. Despite his age a lifetime of working the livestock of district 10 had allowed him to keep a rather muscular figure which he had in common with his children with Colt being no exception being especially zealous in his work in district 10. Colt's father stopped himself before waking his son taking a moment to ponder the possibility that he might be reaped. No he quickly pushed that thought from his head even if he was reaped what could he do, out of all of the boys in district 10 whats the likelihood of Colt being taken.

Before he could worry about the rest of the day he shook his son with enough force to wake him up before declaring that it was reaping day and that he needs to get up. Awoken from his slumber Colt slowly stumbled out of his bed while trying to find his reaping clothes which consisted of a pair of overalls which was worn with a simple white shirt over the top to give a simplistic but clean look.

As Colt slipped the overalls on he lamented the metal braces digging into his chest but looked forward to changing later to be more comfortable. Colt gave himself a final look in a small cracked mirror in the corner of his room, he would have also washed himself but even for an event like the reaping getting enough water to properly wash especially for a large family like Colt's would have been nearly impossible. As he stepped out of his small room into an equally small room which contained a basic stove and a wooden table which had a leg propped up by another one of the chairs, sat around the table were Colt's older siblings Hudson, the oldest who had already finished eating and was now getting ready to work district 10's livestock, In district 10 because the livestock need to be tended throughout the day they're the only district where some people are exempt from showing up at the reaping. Course anyone of eligible age and their parents had to show up regardless so Colt's older siblings were going to be working the animals instead of being at the reaping.

Hudson shot Colt a look before asking "You nervous yet?" in a joking manner clearly intended to disarm the obvious tension that hangs in the air every year during reaping day but only served to up the dreariness in the room. "Your no where near as funny as you think you are." Colt shot back with a slight smirk on his face playing along with his brother despite the terror he felt. Hudson shot another smile back at him and got up to leave. Oak and Daisy Colt's older twin brother and sister were still in the middle of eating some sort of soup that the capital handed out as rations 'if they felt generous' despite the fact that district 10 produced the most food only being surpassed by 11 many in their own district still went hungry.

Oak and Daisy were stereotypical twins seemingly joint at the hip but they stopped short of finishing each others sentences. Daisy looked at Colt for a few seconds before reaching out and patting down his hair while telling him that his bed hair wasn't a nice sight at all. Oak seemed to be too busy finishing off the last of his soup to really pay much attention to Colt while Daisy assaulted his hair. By the time Colt had managed to pry Daisy away from him Oak had already finished his soup and was out of his chair getting ready for the day and waiting for Daisy. Colt walked around the table and grabbed a bowl of the soup from near the make shift stove before sitting in the chair vacated by Hudson and began eating as Oak and Daisy funnelled out of the room.

As Colt ate he heard his parents in the next room over getting themselves ready to escort him to the reaping they didn't seem too comfortable yet but they both seemed happy that they almost had all their kids through the reaping without issue, Colt's mother walked out of her room dressed in some of her only clothing that hadn't been covered in cattle defecation after her Colt's father quickly followed in simple but clean clothes as well. As Colt hurried up with his soup there was a knock at the door which Colt's Mother went to go and get opening the door to the face of Dalton Colt's uncle and his fathers brother. "Dalton! bit late to be around here and not working the livestock." Colt's father stated seeing him at the door, Dalton stepped inside without saying anything allowing Colt's mother to close the door behind him when he revealed some fresh cheese, In district 10 the livestock are strictly meat animals and aren't to be used as dairy animals a responsibility that mostly falls to district 11 however because of the cost of importing dairy from 11 to 10 many in 10 work with some in the black market who have connects in 11 to get cheese cheap or at least cheaper than what the capital like to sell it at but even then its risky opening displaying the cheese as the peacekeepers keep record of all imports and who receives these imports. Dalton places the cheese onto the table before saying "That was going for cheaper than usual thought id get it for you already got some for me early this week." Colt's mother quickly thanked Dalton before scooping up the cheese and trying to find somewhere to hide it in case the peacekeepers decided to do a random house inspection as they were known to do from time to time.

Dalton and Colt's father got talking mostly about the reaping but other things like local deaths in the communities and the funerals that went along with them. Dalton made an off hand remark about having two more funerals in the community after these games seemingly forgetting about the fact that Colt was in the room before being reminded in the form of a stone cold glare from both Colt's mother and father, Dalton quickly apologised for the comment before finding an excuse to leave practically running for the door.

Dalton wouldn't be too wrong about district 10 having to plan two more funerals district 10 tributes never seem to get far with both tributes usually dead in the cornucopia bloodbath although unlike 12 with their single victor there were a few district 10 victors although two of them were extremely old and the other two already middle age. Colt finished his soup and got up out of his chair before practically barrelling out of the front door wanting to get the reaping over with.

As Colt and his parents walked along the paths of dirt and flattened grass that spreads throughout district 10 Colt becomes blinded by the sunlight passing through the gaps in the rows of houses but after adjusting to the bright sunlight that even early in the morning baked district 10 in an unbearable warm heat he managed to see the seemingly endless miles of plains and farmlands surrounding the district for as far as the eye could see. Surrounding him were families some with sobbing sons and daughters practically being dragged by their parents and peacekeepers towards the justice hall in preparation for the reaping, others were quietly marching towards the justice hall silently marching towards their own deaths for all they knew.

Colt separated from his parents as he lined up in a line behind other boys from the district so they could all be registered by the capital to make sure everyone was there and on time. As Colt approached the front of the line one of the boys in front of him walked away from the front of the line and into the greater mass of children huddled in a little group while sobbing and as selfish as it was Colt hoped that anyone but him would be reaped. Soon Colt found himself at the front of the line having his finger pricked so the capital officials could note his participation. As Colt rolled through the crowd of the other district 10 boys he found a spot to stand basically in the middle of the larger mass of kids, after a few more minutes of waiting for the others to file themselves into the square the last boy and girl found their spots and the capitals representative to district 10, a man with a powdered face and a wig of a strange shade of green to it that was clearly intended as a bush as shown by the fake berries drooping out of his wig. As he reached the mic he spoke with an low, authoritative voice that probably wouldn't be misplaced among the men of district 10, "Welcome to the reaping for the district 10 tributes for the 67th Hunger Games!" He said with a shout clearly expecting a explosive reaction but quickly re-balanced himself "Well the female tribute for district 10 is..." He said practically waddling over to the glass bowl full of paper slips in it quickly plucking one out like a picky bird examining a group of worms, "Alice Hardwind." Most of the girls in the group on the other side of the square seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief whereas a loud sobbing could be heard from somewhere else entirely as an elderly woman in a group of parents and other adults had her face in her hands and was crying uncontrollably as others in the group tried to comfort her.

In somewhat of a contrast to the elderly lady a girl stepped out of the group and began walking towards the justice hall, she couldn't have been older than 17 but already was Colt's height and her shoulder length blonde hair flowed somewhat behind her as she attempted to maintain an air of confidence as she strutted down the aisle but it was clear that she was terrified. As she was walking up the steps to the justice hall the capital representative grabbed her by the hand spinning her around to face the cameras while also manoeuvring himself closer to the other glass bowl, Colt looked back at the group of adults and saw his parents although they were good at not showing their fear it was clear they were holding their breath. "And the male tribute for district 10 is..." He stated again before diving his hand into the bowl like the spear before grabbing a slip of paper and practically tearing it open. "Colt Meadowgrove." 

Colt felt a little lightheaded when he heard his name read out he felt so disoriented that he barely noticed the peacekeepers essentially grab him and near enough drag him all the way to the base of the steps to the justice hall before his brain began to work again and he started climbing the steps also being violently jerked around like Alice before him to face the cameras he must have looked terrible but at that point in time he wasn't thinking about that but instead managed to spot his parents in the crowd, his mother had her hand over her mouth and just looked shocked while his father was partly doubled over and it looked like he was about to be sick, but Colt couldn't focus on his parents for too long as he was dragged off again into the justice hall.

Colt found himself separated from his district partner and everyone else as he was bundled into a smaller room in the justice building that although small by the standards of the building was easily bigger than any room in Colt's home. It wasn't long before his parents barged through the door both quick to embrace Colt before peeling themselves off of him and stared him dead in the face not knowing what words of comfort they could offer their son, luckily for them Colt broke the silence "I know it goes without saying but I will try to come back in one piece." Borrowing his brothers penchant for humour at least briefly. "Remember district 10 has won before its not impossible, your strong your far from stupid you know how to skin an animal, you have an advantage." His father said thinking quickly, Colt turned to his mother before asking "Mom can you be the one to break the news to-" "Yeah, yeah, of course." She said quickly cutting him off before hugging him again and practically running out of the room, "What about the tributes from 1 and 2?" Colt asks turning to his father "What about them?" He asks back "The tributes from district 1 and 2 will be stronger than me they're always stronger than the tributes from here." His father seemed to be thinking for a moment before saying back "Avoid them you'll find a way, you have to." The peacekeepers entered the room to remove Colt's father and move Colt to the train, Colt and his father hug again before being separated and being taken off in different directions.

As the peacekeepers escorted him through the building to the train station that was adjoined to the building he was reunited with his new district partner Alice as she was similarly escorted as they approached the exit to the justice hall a different squad of peacekeepers pushed the doors open allowing the peacekeepers to practically push them through the door and in front of the train door which had the words 'Property of the Capital.' and 'Manufactured in District 6.' Underneath that on the sleek silver exterior before the door flew open allowing the peacekeepers to escort them onboard. Their capital representative was already onboard 'sampling' the drinks at the bar which had a pure yellow light being poured onto it by a fancy glass chandelier hanging over it which seemed to swing dangerously. Both Alice and Colt spent a good few minutes taking in the surroundings on the train where everything seemed to be made of pure gold after stumbling over to a couch which was softer than anything Colt had ever felt before, while getting up he accidentally scratched the 'gold' that rimmed the couch which pulled the gold colouring off of the metal and revealed a silverish coloring underneath it which Colt guessed to be iron.

As the train began to set off Colt and Alice saw two people approach from further down the train, a woman with long grey hair and clothes that were too colourful and complex to have originated from district 10 as well as a man with black hair that was spiked up at the front in such a way that the hair almost ended up pointing backwards as they sat down on a couch opposing them Colt began to recognise them as two previous victors from district 10 although the capital certainly seems to have had a say in their wardrobe options. The older woman was Dazzle Underwood she had won her games years and years ago with the exact game she won being something of a pop quiz question in district 10, the man was Lane Bronzeberg who had won his games not too long after the victor from 12 had many in 10 still remembered when he came back being the most recent victor from the district and all.

"Well, welcome to hell." Lane stated with a blank expression on his face before Dazzle halfheartedly slapped him and turning to Colt and Alice and saying in a voice that had clearly been worn away by the years but still excreted wisdom and knowledge, "I'm sorry about him, but let's get on to you two." She said motioning to Alice, There was a brief pause before Alice piped up "What do you want to know?" Clearly still a bit shaken by the past few hours. "What your favourite color is and how you like to style your hair, clearly." Lane said sarcastically with a chuckle. "OK how about what skills you have?" Dazzle prompted "Uh well I can usually tell the difference between poisonous and non poisonous plants and berries." Alice said thinking hard, Lane nodded his head slightly while Dazzle seemed hell bent on being supportive, "Good, good that's useful." "What about you?" Dazzle asked turning to Colt, remembering what his father had said Colt responded "Well I know how to kill animals and how to skin them." Dazzle looked happy with that response when Lane said "OK you can slaughter an animal but can you kill a person? Could you rip a twelve year old's throat out if you had to?" He asked somewhat aggressively which received an open mouthed look from both Alice and Colt before Lane spoke again "Well guess we can work on that later." While reaching for a remote which caused a screen to flicker to life in that section of the train which initially showed nothing but the capital's insignia before beginning to show them footage of the reapings in other districts.

"It's important for you to know who you'll be up against in the area." Lane stated quickly before the footage for the reapings could really start to play. In District 1 the boy Fabio and the girl Sapphire are both nothing new for district 1 with Fabio seemingly using most of the luxury hair product that district 1 is known for on maintaining his strange puffed up ball of golden blonde hair and Sapphire having strikingly deep blue eyes as per her namesake. "Well they look pampered." Alice says seemingly somewhat taken back "Yeah district 1 is a capital favourite they have a small peacekeeper presence and they usually have enough to eat but they're still dangerous, don't underestimate the careers." Lane shot back. As he was saying this the screen transitioned to the reaping for district 2, the capital representative in 2 calls out a name but before anything can happen a large boy with seemingly more muscle on him that a prime bull and a jet black mullet steps forward and shouts something about volunteering as tribute before practically leaping up the steps to stand beside their capital representative, eventually naming himself as Pompey. The girl was another volunteer but was less bombastic than her district partner when doing it, she was tall, certainly taller than most girls in district 10 but perhaps a few inches shorter than Colt but certainly seemed threatening with a certain sly look in her eyes. "As with 1 dont underestimate 2." Lane and Dazzle said almost simultaneously. 

The reaping shifted over to district 3 where a small girl was being dragged over to the justice building screaming and pleading with the peacekeepers pulling her along, It immediately clicked for Colt that this was one of the potential twelve year old's that Lane thought Colt might have to kill in the games. Thanks to their capital representative they learned the name of the girl was Lori before they called out for a random 'Guz' who quickly stepped forward and walked forwards while quietly crying to himself, "Tributes from district 3 are usually more brains than brawn so you dont have to worry about fighting them more not getting caught in any of their traps." Dazzle pointed out.

In district 4 a lean boy called Finn and his district partner Sarah who looked just as lean as him made a point of hugging each other and pointing out their 'district bond' which made Lane audibly scoff before throwing out the fact that "As soon as the games start they wont try to look out for each other in fact i'm willing to bet they might end up killing each other!" The realisation of which made both Colt and Alice give each other a nervous look knowing that even if one of them won the other couldn't also win. Looking back at the screen they saw Finn and Sarah shake each others hands before being escorted by peacekeepers into their justice building and allowing the screen to switch over.

The reaping in district 5 is always a little difficult to hear because of the noise caused by the hydroelectric dam in the district which provided most of the power for Panem. But Lane is able to hear the names being called out as "Michael." and "Jess." as two unassuming children are dragged from the crowd clearly much to the horror of their parents as a chronically loud howling can be heard from a older man and woman despite the sound from the dam, seeing this causes Alice to quickly wipe away at her eyes clearly remembering her own send off mere hours before. It's later revealed while the tributes are standing in front of the justice building that the two tributes are brother and sister making Colt imagine the idea of Oak and Daisy in the games together, despite them being older than him the thought of that made him shiver. "District 5 tributes usually favour hiding and letting everyone else starve in order to win their games with these two it looks like it won't be any different." Lane says clearly desensitised to the screaming on screen.

District 6 shakes the reaping up a little as the reaping isn't taking place in front of the justice building and instead is taking place inside one of the districts train cars where most of the children are crammed in together forcing their tributes Wes and Kim to fight their out of the pile of children, Wes had dirty brown hair that covered his eyes and made him move it out of place every now and then, Kim towers over Wes seemingly gigantic in comparison causing the capital representative in district 6 to make a few jokes at the tributes expense. The screen very quickly switches to the reaping in district 7 which provides most of the lumber for the many fireplaces of Panem the two tributes are a little different in that the male tribute Shane is dressed in simple trousers and a stained vest making him stand out from other tributes because unlike them he dressed as he normally would to distinguish himself from others being reaped and to try to show the capital the squalled living of those in 7, the girl from 7, Olivia, is clearly strong from working the district 7 lumber-mill making her look intimidating in comparison to at least a few of the other tributes from the other districts.

The reaping for district 8 takes place with a backdrop of run down factories and old buildings with a depressing grey sky looming overhead with the boy from 8 Tim wobbling forwards on crutches causing a sorrowful look to spread across Dazzle's face "He's gonna be one of the first to go or at the least he won't get far." She said with some clear sadness in her voice, "Which is great for you two by the way." Lane added unmoved, the girl, Reese, on the other hand was older she must have been 18 and seemed somewhat agile near enough leaping onto the stage so she could help Tim keep his balance while their capital representative finished up their reapings announcing them as the tributes for district 8.

In contrast to district 8 the reaping in district 9 takes place in near total sunshine acting at perfect lighting for the reaping as two 15 year old's Daniel and Samantha are reaped for 9 they aren't anything special district 9 is known for grain production so they mostly have to deal with large machines to help them do the harvesting for them which means they aren't as physically fit as perhaps the tributes from 10 or 11.

Then the screen plays a replay of their reaping from earlier showing Alice confidently striding towards the justice hall and Colt being borderline dragged forwards, upon seeing himself on the screen Colt remarks "Fuck that's really not a good look." Looking at himself on the screen looking pale and nearly catatonic. All Colt can think about in that moment is how his siblings must be reacting to his reaping how Hudson would be kicking himself for joking about it and how sad Daisy would be and Oak wishing he was only a few years younger so he could get Colt out of the games at the cost of his own life. Colt managed to push that thought from his mind in time to see the girl from 11 being reaped, a tall but slim girl who seemed like she had the body of a climber called Robin was called for and hurried herself to the justice building which had peacekeepers lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of it, the mistreatment of 11 by the capital was well known throughout the districts and seeing the massed forces of peacekeepers there did nothing but really nail that point home. The male tribute for 11 was a large bulky boy called Craig who seemed to be somewhat close to Robin as both seemed a little more upset than most to be up there with both of them having tears streaming down their cheeks.

Finally district 12 although district 5 took care of most of Panem's power district 12 essentially served as a backup mostly mining coal in case district 5 couldn't produce enough power for whatever reason. The girl from 12, Erin, is small and nonthreatening but as Lane and Dazzle both pointed out looked like she had an cunning look in her eyes, and the boy, Lucas was frail and weak looking no doubt a few years in the mines and inhaling all that dust might play hell with a boy's body especially at such a young age.

As the screen went black and began displaying the capital insignia again Colt decided to look out the window briefly while waiting to arrive in the capital when he look out he noticed that the sky had turned pitch black with a multitude of stars whizzing by the window and the train sped along the track towards the capital. Peering out of the window hard Colt noticed some mountains in the distance which he assumed means that they were close to the capital as he knew that the mountains had helped keep the rebels from the capital the last time the districts rose up before the hunger games. Turning away from the window Colt clambered down and walked towards the table further down the train car with food carefully spread along it with Colt picking out a few things like a well carved steak and a fresh smelling loaf of bread before walking back to the couch with the others.


	2. The Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt, Alice and their mentors arrive in the capital.

Colt opened up his bread and carefully placed the small carved steak in between the torn halves of bread before reassembling the sandwich and began eating it while Alice, Dazzle and Lane discussed what might happen when they arrive in the capital. "Well the peacekeepers are gonna have to near enough smuggle you off of the train and into the tribute centre." Dazzle said interrupting Colt's eating, "After that you'll meet your stylist for the chariot ride and the tribute interviews after that training and assessments before your put into the games." Lane added, "We won't arrive at the capital for a while yet." He said looking out the window at the pitch black rural scenery flying by, "So its best for you two to get some sleep before we arrive we can discuss in detail strategy in the morning." He finished allowing Alice to leap off of the couch and begin walking towards the exit to the train car to look for a bed to sleep in.

Colt took a final bite of his food before also getting up and walking in the same direction stepping front of the door which opened automatically with a slight hiss as Colt stepped though the open doorway into a second train car that wasn't as well lit as the previous one but along the side of the interior are two doors the one closest to the door he came through housed a toilet encrusted with gems of all size and colour which blinded Colt if the light caught it in a certain way. Backing out of the room Colt stepped through the other door and stepped into a larger room with two simple looking beds one above the other seemingly stuck to the wall in the other end of the room Alice was standing in some fresh clothes she seemed to have gotten from an open draw which was a grey colour with the capital insignia printed on the front of the shirt, "Hey." Colt said catching Alice's attention "I thought the capital was all about fashion." She said trying to look herself over in a mirror embedded in the wall of the room.

Well they can't waste too much effort on sacrificial cattle Colt thought to himself before saying "Probably got lazy." He said chuckling as he moved over to the beds pulling himself up onto the top bed which caused a cry of opposition from Alice, letting himself relax for a second Colt leaned over the edge of the bunk and looked at her "What is it?" He asked "I was gonna sleep there." Alice stated, playing along Colt plastered a huge smirk on his face while looking all over the top sheet before turning to look at her again saying "I don't see your name on it." He said barely being able to hold back his laughter behind a wide smile.

Looking at Colt then at the ground Alice looked back up chuckling a little playing along with Colt, "You can either get out of there or i'll drag you out." She said with an toothy grin, "I'd like to see you try." Colt shot back practically flying to the side of the bunk connecting to the train car wall laughing in a slightly wheezing manner. Alice laughed hysterically seeming her district partner disappear from sight before getting a hold of herself and collapsing onto the lower bunk with a soft thud.

Looking at the roof of the train car that was near enough in his face Colt remembered where he was and his smile was quickly washed away by the soon to be reality of the games. As the lights of the train car automatically began to dim and turn off Colt got himself more comfortable and closed his eyes waiting for morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colt woke up as the train seemed to shake slightly only at that point allowing him to notice that he had almost fallen out of the bunk with his arm dangling out and the rest of his body close to following it, by reflex he pulled his loose arm back into the bunk getting up quickly and colliding his head with the roof of the train car pulling his head back down he partly expected to hear a slight laugh from Alice however when he didn't hear it he thought that she might still be asleep looking down over the edge of the bunk he saw a pale hand close to the edge of the bunk, looking further Colt saw Alice dead in her bunk with blood across her face and a knife buried deep in her chest, her dead eyes looking up at Colt accusingly.

The sight was enough to make Colt audibly scream jumping in a way that he slipped and fell out of the bunk falling and hearing a crack as Colt's back hit the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colt woke up again panting a little but he was in his bunk seemingly unmoved, the bright lights of the train car lighting up the room burned his eyes as he steadied his breathing making the realisation that the events were a dream as he looked over the edge of his bunk and saw Alice's bunk empty, messy, but ultimately bloodless. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief before climbing out of his bunk and landing on his feet as opposed to his back making his way towards the door as it hissed open revealing the rest of the train car bathed in early morning light. Stepping out of the room and towards the main exit of that train car before getting close enough for the door to automatically open he made sure he had caught his breath before taking that step forward causing the door to fly open.

Stepping into the next train car he saw Lane, Dazzle, a very much alive Alice and the capital representative sitting at a table in the centre of the train car, noticing the sound of the door everyone looked over before Lane said in a sarcastic voice "Sleep well?" In an equally sarcastic tone Colt said back "Yeah like a baby." Before taking a seat besides Alice and across from Dazzle. "OK when you get into the arena you'll have a short amount of time to scope out the area around you and you'll have to make a choice between running into the cornucopia or running away." Lane states before Dazzle adds, "You'll have a better chance of survival running away from the cornucopia chances are you wont get away alive if you run in." "In the short term perhaps." Lane chirps before Dazzle can move on, "If you've got something to say then spit it out." Dazzle said glaring at Lane, "Well it comes down to it the cornucopia has essential supplies that you can't get anywhere else, yes you might not get stabbed but you'll definitely die from dehydration starvation and any other amount of other ways." He pointed out with Dazzle immediately following him up with "Yes which is why in training it'll be important to do the survival training while they're here in the capital learning how to hunt, set up traps, filter water and find shelter." Throwing his hands up in slight defeat Lane quickly moves on.

"Anyhow assuming you do survive the first day," "Which is unlikely." He stated quickly under his breath "You'll want to to know how to use some sort of weapon so you can defend yourself." Dazzle piped up again, "Knifes mostly, they seem to be the most common weapon in the arena every year so get familiar with knifes it could save your life." "The game makers are gonna want to know what your good at and what you can do so you'll be taken in for individual assessments." Lane said looking at both Alice and Colt, "Yeah their scores get reported after the fact right?" Alice piped up which got a nod from Lane. "The higher your score the more likely you are to get sponsors but your more likely to be higher up the other tributes kill list." He adds.

"So either way we're screwed? If we don't score high enough we won't get as many sponsors and if we score too high we'll have the other tributes coming after us then?" Colt asked still a bit drowsy. "About sums it up." Dazzled responded "Best thing you can do is find somewhere in the arena which offers you access to food and water and offers you natural shelter as well." She finishes. "A lake." Alice mentions "A water source, animals would use it as a water source as well." Alice says before Lane starts talking "Yeah that would work as long as your not in an arena where there isn't a lake, a desert or an icy wasteland would make that a bit more difficult, not to mention other tributes will have the same idea as you."

Before the conservation could continue the light being let in through the window suddenly blacked out as the train entered a tunnel, the capital representative still in his odd green bush wig sprung out of his seat declaring to the other passengers that they were arriving. Lane and Dazzle got up and grabbed a few things from a side table while Alice and Colt remained seated somewhat terrified for what was about to happen. As the train escaped through the other side of the tunnel they could see a large lake and skyscrapers that seemed to threaten to pierce the sky itself. Getting up to take in the view both Colt and Alice barely made it to the window in time to really take in the view before the train sped through into another tunnel again. Beginning to walk back to their seats at the table the train reemerged in the large capital train station to awaiting crowds of capital citizens all wearing oddly coloured clothing and hair creating a rainbow barrage of colour that assaulted Colt and Alice's eyes as they turned to look at the new source of noise.

The brakes of the train made a wild screeching noise as it ground to a halt in the station and not a moment later a small group of peacekeepers appeared at one end of the train car beginning to escort both Alice and Colt out of the train and into the station. As they stepped out of the train the noise hit them in the face as screaming capital citizens peered for a look at the newly arrived tributes, walking through the crowd with peacekeepers clearing a path to the exit Colt spotted several cameras set up on structures in the station clearly there to give capital citizens a good look at this years tributes.

It didn't take the peacekeepers long to escort the tributes out of the train station as they were smuggled into a car to be taken to the opening ceremony, in every games the capital likes to ride the tributes past rows of capital citizens in clothing that demonstrated their district's output most of the time district 10 tributes were put into cowboy costumes which often received very little attention and always looked odd and undignified but in a way that was kind of the point. Arriving quickly at the opening ceremony Alice and Colt were rushed through to a small closed off area full of capital stylists who were all sporting outfits that seemed to be cobbled together from the most expensive materials that they could find, Alice and Colt were separated and sent to be prepped for their meeting with their personal stylists.


End file.
